


Providing The Evidence

by theONLYpanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theONLYpanda/pseuds/theONLYpanda
Summary: In Harry's fifth year, after the 1st meeting of Dumbledore's Army, Ginny Comes up with an Idea and Hermione helps her put it into play. a few days later, 7 books containing the life story of Harry Potter and what is to come next are conjured by Albus Dumbledore, but are the books just that - books - or is there more to them? A (mostly) cannon pairings 'mst' Story
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is a 'mst' story about the reactions of people in the 'Harry Potter Universe'. If anyone wanted (no need to) do a voluntary cover art for this once the first few chapters are up (again, no need to) I would greatly appreciate it. also, Special thank you to u/chloedelacour, my Beta.
> 
> Oh, and, of course I don't own the books (which will be written here, in BOLD letters) as I am not J.K. Rowling, I only own the reactions of the characters, and even some of that is inspired by 'Struggle to Salvation' By LadyCelestialStar on ArchiveOfOurOwn, so go read that, (it's a good book, although still in progress)
> 
> Review if you want, if not don't Constructive criticism is welcome, People Hating less so, although if you feel the need to Hate, Hate away. *shrugs*

Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking, or plotting rather. She sat there in a chair in front of the fire thinking about Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge and how they simply refused to see that Lord Voldemort had returned. Last night had been the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army, a secret group of Witches and wizards led by Harry learning defensive magic and preparing for the war that was coming. After the lesson Harry had… e _xpressed_ his anger towards Umbridge and the ministry in general, this had Ginny thinking of a way to make the ministry see sense. As she walked up the stairs to her dormitory, she concluded to speak to Hermione about her half formed plan and see if it would work.

"Hi Hermione, Harry, Ron." said Ginny at breakfast the next day, sitting down next to Hermione, across from Harry and Ron.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hermione, can I speak to you about something after lessons end?"

"Sure."

She nodded but suddenly snapped her head towards Harry's hand.

"What's that on your hand, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Noth-,"

"It's not Nothing Harry!" scolded Hermione, rather shrilly, to Ginny she added, "Umbridge's Work, She-"

"Hermione!" Said Harry, Gaping at her and hiding his hand in his robe pocket "She doesn't need to know."  
But Hermione continued to speak as though she hadn't heard him. "Umbridge makes him write lines in his own blood in detention." she spat.

Ginny's eyes widened and she pulled furiously on Harry's arm until he sighed and let her look at the back of his hand. She mouthed the words carved on the back of his hand: _I must not tell lies_ and started to go red in the face and tremble with rage.

"That absolute toad-faced piece of dung!" Hissed Ginny, and she started to rub the words as though to wipe them off.

After a minute, Harry asked with a teasing smile. "Can I have my hand back Ginny, or do you want to keep holding it?"

Ginny's cheeks took a slightly pink tinge, let go of his hand and made a rather larger deal than necessary about eating again.

After dinner, Ginny found Hermione and together they set off for the common room. Once there, they went to a corner with a table and sat down together as Ginny started to explain her idea, Hermione took out a piece of parchment and wrote down places to look and a list of questions answered. She continued to write while Ginny smiled to herself thinking that this may be the answer to Harry's struggles against the ministry. Minutes later, Hermione was finished and she showed the list to Ginny.

"I'll go to the library tomorrow during break, and we'll have to speak to Harry about this."

Ginny nodded. "Right, and also just to make sure the ministry believes this is the truth, we should talk to Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall about it as well."

"Right," said Hermione, "I'm going over there now, care to join?" she nodded towards Ron and Harry, who were playing _Exploding Snap_ with Neville.

"Sure." replied Ginny, and they spent the rest of the night playing exploding snap and talking of the progress in the D.A., abusing Umbridge and Fudge, and thinking of the war that was taking place outside the walls of Hogwarts, even if the ministry refused to believe it.

Dolores Jane Umbridge watched her 4th year class as they sat and worked in silence, smirking at those who believed those filthy lies that Potter boy told everyone, when something unexpected caught her eye - the blood traitor Weasley was _smirking_ at the book as she took notes. Dolores scowled, 'S _he's up to something.'_ she thought, bitterly. ' _O_ _h well, maybe I can catch her at it and put her in detention just like Potter.'_ The scowl faded and she licked her lips hungrily, oh how she would love to get her in pain.

And as the class filed out, Ginny continued to smile to herself - Hermione had found out everything she needed and they had arranged for a meeting with Professor McGonagall that evening. Everything was going as planned and hopefully the ministry would stop interfering at Hogwarts.

Later that night, Harry walked into the common room and started working on his homework with Ron. They started working on their transfiguration homework and were around halfway successful in their attempts to transform a block of wood into a 'piggy bank' when Hermione and Ginny joined them at the table. They exchanged greetings, but rather than joining in homework, Ginny said, "Harry, I had an idea."

Harry sighed and sat straight. "Yes?"

"We think we found a way for the ministry to believe you."

He blinked. "How?"

"It's a way to tell them everything that you have done at hogwarts from first to 7th year..."  
"No" he said immediately, He didn't want to flaunt his fame or get more famous for things he did, although he didn't think of all the good things bound to come from it until he had already answered.

"Harry! Would you rather Umbridge cut words into your hands every time you tell the truth?"

He remained silent for a short while. "What is this thing that tells them what I've done and how will it tell sixth and seventh year if it's in the future?"

"It's seven books that can be obtained by performing a charm that tell what would have happened should you have not read the books." said Hermione this time, rather quickly, as though afraid he might blow up.

Harry sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Alright." Replied Ginny.

And so Harry thought, for the rest of the evening and as he lay in bed, fighting with himself.

_It'll look like I'm bragging._

_Umbridge will leave!_

_I'll get more fame!_

_You'll get Sirius free! You'll be able to try to prevent anything bad that happens in the future!_

_Oh alright I'll do it, I'll tell Ginny tomorrow._

For a reason unknown to him, he smiled softly when he thought of the fact that it was Ginny who was organising this Semi-Genius plan, but before he could contemplate it he had fallen asleep.

The next morning Harry walked over to Ginny during breakfast who was looking slightly dispirited but otherwise calm.

"Hey Ginny."

She gave him a small smile and said "Hi Harry."

"Anything wrong?"

"Michael… I broke up with him."

"Michael Corner?"

"Yes, I've been going out with him since the yule ball." she said 'yule ball' with a slightly accusing stare which had Harry slightly confused.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't working all that well anyway." although there was still a trace of that accusing stare.

"Right.. Err." He remembered suddenly why he had come over to talk to her. "Those books, I'll - I'll do it. People might think I'm flaunting my fame but it'll get Umbridge out and Sirius free... so, can I help?"

She beamed, "No need to help, In fact, it'll be ready by tomorrow if I tell Professor McGonagall today."

"Alright." answered Harry with a smile, and he walked over to Ron and Hermione around half way down the table.

"Hi," he said.

"What did you go talking to Ginny for?" asked Ron

"I told Ginny I agree with the book idea," he replied tolerantly, "and who I talk to is my business."

"But she has a crush on you!"

" _Had."_ Replied Harry. "Anyway she's just broken up with Michael Corner."

"She went out with _Michael Corner?"_ asked Ron "Always thought he was an idiot."

Harry sighed and went back to his food as Hermione shook her head at their antics. A minute later Ron said "Hang on, what books?"

"You explain Hermione… Please?"

And so Hermione explained. About the books, the charm performed (some of it being new even to Harry) and that apparently it was even more difficult than conjuring seven books (which they didn't know how to do) because of the enchantments on them and so they asked Dumbledore to do it, but also so the ministry believed it wasn't all a lie, about all sorts of memories that show what happened at important moments in the books as though you were there.

"Woah, that's genius" said Ron once she had finished " _Ginny_ came up with this?"

"Well, she came up with the idea to tell people your story, and I found a way to do so."

"Well.. The ministry will have to believe it now, and.. _Snuffles!"_

"Caught up have you?" said Harry with a teasing smile.

"Oh Bugger off" replied Ron good naturedly

"Oh stop it you two!" Said Hermione, surprising them both. The two of them flushed and went back to their food while Hermione shook her head again, although with a smile.

After dinner that day and after Harry had spoken with Professor McGonagall about it, he sent multiple letters to people to come the next morning for the beginning of the books, she had also said that she would send out for people from the ministry such as Cornelius Fudge and Cedric's parents.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Tomorrow morning, a series of books will be conjured by Professor Dumbledore. The charm for these books was found by Hermione after Ginny Thought of the idea, and will tell the ministry the truth. The truth about you being mistakenly convicted and about Voldemort coming back. Essentially these books are the story of my life from a young age until the end of seventh year (yes, they tell the future, so we can prevent the bad things that are bound to come), and as hesitant as I was, I decided it was a good Idea, even if some people think I'm 'bragging' or 'flaunting my fame'. I wrote this letter to ask you to come in the usual way to get to places undetected, so as to hear the story and be there when they are forced to clear you of all charges. Please answer soon Or simply arrive at Hogwarts._

_\- Harry_

_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

_Tomorrow morning, a charm will be performed that will tell the ministry the truth about Voldemort returning. It will be explained here at Hogwarts if Ginny or Ron haven't in other Letters already. I would like you to come and 'bear witness' to this event, as many parts are related to you and your family (that probably won't make sense unless you know what I am talking about). Please write to Bill and Charlie, as they are welcome to come, whether they are late or not. You only need to answer if you won't be there._

_\- Harry_

Harry folded the two letters and sent them off to London with Hedwig, watching her fly into the night sky until she had completely disappeared from view, then turned and walked back to the common room, where he finished the week's homework and went up to sleep.


	2. The Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last Chapter's Notes

#  The Books

he sun rose, on this early October morning, to be a day where the sun taunts you with it’s light but doesn’t give any warmth to those who lie in it. And although the landscape looked wonderful, the day was slightly chilly and everyone wore their coats. As people walked in to breakfast they noticed that many people had arrived this morning that had rarely been seen at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin had a large crowd of students passing by him to greet him and ask him questions such as-

“Can you help me understand  _ why  _ we need to study this stuff?” And proceeding to show them  _ Defensive Magical Theory.  _ To which he had no answer.

Next to Remus and Tonks were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had run over to them as soon as she saw them. Cornelius Fudge was standing next to where Umbridge sat, Percy Weasley at his side, not seeming to care that his family was there. The rest of the Order were spread around the hall, along with a handful of Aurors. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in, a large, black, shaggy dog ran up to them.

“Snuffles!” Cried Harry, gleefully.

Snuffles bounded into Harry and knocked him over, standing above him with his front feet on his chest.

“Oi!” He shouted at the dog, and then rolled over to try and pin the dog down, but it was too quick for him. Snuffles simply ducked from beneath Harry’s hand, slid his head up his arm, and poked his nose out under Harry's armpit and into his cheek. The two of them continued on like this for a few moments before they realised that they had a group of people watching them.

“Err - we - um - trained him to - er - ‘wrestle’” He said, rather awkwardly, as he stood up, red in the face. “Anyway…” he trailed off. The group smiled, the air thick with awkwardness and turned away. Harry then turned to Ron and Hermione, who had been watching him bemusedly. 

“Right,” said Ron. “Let’s go say hi to Mum and Dad shall we?” 

They walked around the hall, greeting the people they knew, until they got to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, whom they learned from that Charlie and Bill would be coming as soon as they could, and that they did indeed know about the books from a letter of Ginny’s. After they greeted them, they took them over to sit at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Dumbledore’s announcement, which came ten minutes later when no more people were entering the Hall.

“As you will have noticed,” said Dumbledore, after rising and waiting for everyone in the hall to stop talking, “there are many guests, standing amongst you. This is because of a certain group of students who wish to prove the truth to the rest of the Wizarding World. This is possible to do using a spell listed in this book,” he produced a book from inside his robes “which conjures a series of seven books that tell the life story of a certain witch or wizard. Cornelius if you will stand over here, I trust that the only way you will believe what you hear is if you are the one to conjure the books.” He smiled at Fudge, who hesitated before walking over to Professor Dumbledore. “Very well, here is the book. You will need to read page two hundred and thirteen and fourteen before casting the spell.”

Fudge flipped through the book, apparently calm.

“Harry, we will need you to step up here for the spell to be cast.” 

Harry walked up to the front, slightly apprehensive, and stood, facing Fudge and Dumbledore, waiting for Fudge to finish reading. They had waited for a minute when people got restless, another minute and people started whispering to each other, another minute, people were talking in low voices, wondering when he would finish the page, as Dumbledore smiled bemusedly down at Fudge, Harry shifted his feet and Fudge looked more nervous by the second. Finally after two more minutes Fudge put the book down on the staff table and glanced at Dumbledore who gestured for him to perform the spell. Suddenly, as people realised what was happening a hush fell on the hall.

“ _ Ad me fabulam animam suam! _ ” Exclaimed Fudge, drawing a square with his wand, which was pointed towards Harry's forehead, his brows wrinkled in concentration.

Nothing happened.

Everyone burst into laughter, even Malfoy had to cover his snickers and Snape seemed to be struggling not to smile. In fact, the only ones not laughing were Dumbledore -who was smiling down across the hall- and Umbridge -who was so furious she looked rather like a tomato, eventually Dumbledore muttered, “Yes, well...” He waved his wand in the same square pattern, muttering the incantation, Harry felt as though some kind of wind was being pulled from his forehead and blinked in surprise. When he looked down at his feet, he saw a square object with a velvet cloth draped over it. Next, Dumbledore waved his wand in a wide arc and turned the chairs everyone was sitting on into couches, beanbags, armchairs and other, more comfortable chairs.

“Get yourself comfortable.” He said, beaming, to the hall in general as adults and students alike made surprised exclamations and then settled themselves in comfortably, then he added “Oh, and no need to stay in your house’s area, move around if you wish.” Luna and Neville got up and went over to the Weasleys, but they were some of the few who moved around. Dumbledore then waved his wand in four upward strikes and a diagonal slash to make the house tables vanish and gestured to Harry and Fudge to walk back to where they had sat before.

As Harry sat down on a couch next to Ginny and Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore picked up the square object and sat down in his own armchair which still held a resemblance to his usual headmaster's chair. He whisked off the cloth and put it down next to a pile of hardcover books. This surprised no-one but it did seem to impress the situation on some of the people in the room. 

“Now then, who would like to read first?” He asked, jovially, then added, “I expect we’ll get through four or five chapters a day, with meals and some, if not all lessons. Hopefully by half way through the year we shall be finished and will know many things about the past, present and what could have been the future.”

Students around the hall exchanged excited glances and whispered to each other.

“Yes, some lessons will be missed, but if nobody wishes to read I think I will then, shall I?” When no-one contradicted him and people had finished exchanging raised eyebrows - _Dumbledore_ , reading to them? - he picked up the first book, - a purple one - and read.

**“Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone”**


	3. Vernon Dursley and The Different Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading but unfortunately I have lost my passion for this story, this will be the last chapter of this book, if anyone wishes to continue this story, please contact me for multiple reasons. 1 - so that I can mention it and anyone that stumbles across this can go there to continue it. 2 - so that I can tell some ideas I had for later on in the story. thank you again to my beta u/chloedelacour, and remember that Harry Potter is not mine (as with any fanfiction) Thanks for reading!

Three sharp intakes of breath came from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

" **Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived."**

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands while Snuffles barked a dog like laugh from his spot on the floor nearby.

" **Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much"**

"It's no problem." said Luna, dreamily. A wave of sniggers overtook the Hall.

" **They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they simply just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"What an absolutely fantastic life," remarked the twins together, identical ironic grins on their faces.

" **Mr Dursley worked for a firm called Grunnings, which made drills."**

"Drills?"

"What are drills?"

"What on earth is a drill?"

This was whispered across the hall while muggle-borns and half-bloods tried to cover their laughter.

" **He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache."**

"Is he a walrus?" Fred asked Harry with an air of genuine curiosity.

"Yes," answered Harry and managed to hold a straight face for five seconds before laughing along with the others in the area.

" **Mrs Dursley was thin and had twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it."**

"That must be an easy life," commented Luna, in her usual dreamy fashion.

"Oh, they're just _extremely_ Self conscious," replied Harry, "They think that if someone thinks anything bad about them, the world will end, even if that something is that they eat with their elbows on the table or something like that."

"So they just don't eat with their elbows on the table?" asked Remus, slightly bemusedly. "That should be simple enough."

"Oh, no," Replied Harry with a grin, "they just don't let anyone _see_ it."

"Oh sweet Merlin," muttered Mrs. Weasley, while everyone sniggered.

" **They didn't think they could stand it if anyone found out about the Potters…"** Dumbledore trailed off..

"Harry, were you ok there? I knew they didn't like magic but…" Again, he trailed off. Harry's face had fallen into an emotionless mask, but he nodded mutely. After another concerned glance at Harry, he continued reading.

" **Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good- for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be."**

"Hang on a wee minute, she pretended that your mam wasn't her sister?" called out Seamus Finnigan, Harry's Irish classmate. Again, Harry nodded mutely. A brief silence followed this statement before Dumbledore continued.

" **The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"Harry, be honest, are you ok at that house?" asked Remus. Again Harry simply nodded. Remus continued, "If I hear anything from these books that says otherwise, we're taking you out of there."

"Alright." He muttered, uncomfortable.

" **When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**

"Happy family." commented Dean Thomas, with more than a trace of sarcasm.

" **None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house."**

"What, he doesn't do anything about it?" Asked Mrs. Weasley incredulously.

"No, they're a very medieval family, The wife does all the housework and the husband goes to work," Harry replied, disgustedly, "but they're happy so whatever works for them." he added, almost as an afterthought. Harry gestured for Dumbledore to continue, so he did.

" **He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"I know who that is." said Harry in a sing-song tone.

"How would you know who that is Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Marks around your eyes, same as your glasses, I've known since the first time you transformed in front of class."

" **For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light."**

"Merlin what an idiot." muttered Theodore Nott

"Well he didn't know about magic." replied a hufflepuff hotly.

"Actually," said a ravenclaw, "it said that ' _the potters were as undursleyish as it was possible to be',_ maybe they are thinking that not only were they weird people, but wizards too."

"Maybe…" muttered the hufflepuff.

"Dumbledore smiled and continued.

" **Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said** _ **Privet Drive**_ – **no,** _ **looking**_ **at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

"He's obsessed with that company, he can spend hours rambling about it." said Harry.

" **But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."**

"I told you Albus." muttered Professor McGonagall

"Well I know, but what did you expect, that people would stay at home?"

"Oh I expected nothing better, but I _hoped_ that perhaps some wizards had the common sense to dress in muggle clothes." Dumbledore sighed.

" **Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get- ups you saw on young people!"**

"Ah, yes, young." said Dumbledore, looking down at his plum coloured robes.

" **He supposed this was some stupid new fashion."**

"Well, fashion-" said Gred.

"-Yes... new-" Forge continued.

"-Not really." Gred finished.

" **He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him!"**

"Ah dinnae ken 'at someain dressin' differently tae ye meant 'at he's th' wierdo." said Èibhlin, a Scottish girl in Ginny's year.

" **But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something … yes, that would be it.** **The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

 **Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.** _ **He**_ **didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead."**

Some pure-bloods looked confused as to why muggles were surprised to see owls flying around.

" **Most of them had never seen an owl even at night- time."**

"What does night time have anything to do with it?" sneered Zacharias Smith.

"For your information," Replied Hermione, tartly, "non-magical owls are nocturnal."

"Nocta-what?" He asked.

"Honestly, have you ever paid attention to a single thing that professor Grubbly-plank said in our first two years?" She asked exasperatedly, "She mentioned it practically every week! Even Ron knows what it means."

"Err- yeah I do" said Ron, rather proudly "something that is done, occurring, or active at night."

"There you are, Mr. Smith." Said Professor Dumbledore, chuckling.

" **Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl- free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime,"**

"A good mood?" asked many people incredulously.

" **when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed."**

"Why? Why does he care about them?" Mr Weasley asked the air as though it would hold the answer.

" **He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy."**

"Well if he doesn't know who will?" He finished, many people chuckled or smiled.

**This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

' **The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –'**

'– **yes, their son, Harry –'**

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him."**

"They must have really hated them." Muttered Remus "One word that they are neglecting you, you're out." He added. Harry nodded slightly and Dumbledore looked remorseful.

" **He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him,"**

"I honestly feel sorry for anyone he comes in contact with." Said a Gryffindor seventh year.

" **seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking … no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name."**

"True enough" Said Harry.

" **He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry."**

"Not so true enough." Said Harry, "as common as the name 'Harry' is I only know of 2 other people with my name, and one of them was a british soldier who died in 1939."

Hermione looked Impressed at his knowledge.

" **Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister."**

"Why do they hate them so much, just a mention?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"Imagine if they were at a flower shop and someone mentioned a lily," said Harry, a smile on his face, "suddenly a customer storms out of the shop for no apparent reason." People smiled weakly, they were still confused and rather angry at the Dursleys.

" **He didn't blame her – if** _ **he'd**_ **had a sister like that …"**

Padfoot started growling, and Professor McGonagall hissed slightly.

" **but all the same, those people in cloaks …**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon,"**

"Takes a lot for that to happen." Harry muttered.

" **and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door."**

" _Doesn't_ take a lot to do that." Said Harry with a snigger.

' **Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak."**

"That would be me!" Said Professor Flitwick.

" **He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers- by stare: 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!'"**

"Yes, that happened."

" **And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off."**

"I did that just to rattle him." He said, happily.

" **Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled."**

"It worked, apparently" He added over the smiles and some chuckles.

" **He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

"'Perfectly normal?'" Asked multiple people.

" **As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes."**

"He is surprisingly perceptive… for some things" Said Harry

"' **Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look."**

"I've had that look given to me many times" Said Remus gravely. Forge and Gred nodded emphatically.

" **Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered."**

"No." Said Remus and the twins together.

" **Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter"**

"They spot _every single thing_ that alludes to being a minor 'abnormality,'" Started Harry, "But refuse to see that they are nosy, stupid, two of the three are fat, and their own son is a bully who punches ten year olds and smokes on street corners. Once they tried to claim that someone's broken jaw was just an accident and that Dudley must've been walking past when his arm swung around and hit the kid, and worse, the school ate it all up as truth." He then shut up as he had said too much.

Many people began to mutter darkly. Dumbledore gave another concerned look to Harry before continuing.

" **and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't!'). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living- room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

' **And finally, bird- watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'"**

"That was terrible." Moaned Fred.

"' **Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'"**

By now most of those who had questions about muggles had given up asking them.

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters …**

**Mrs Dursley came into the living- room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'"**

A Gryffindor second year asked, "Why was he so nervous?"

" **As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

' **No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'**

' **Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny- looking people in town today …'**

' _ **So?**_ ' **snapped Mrs Dursley.**

' **Well, I just thought … maybe … it was something to do with … you know …** _ **her lot**_ **.'"**

"See, he _does_ know about magic"

" **Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare."**

"Such a brave soul," said Ginny dryly. Harry sniggered.

" **Instead he said, as casually as he could, ' Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?'**

' **I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

' **What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'"**

"Wishful thinking on his part," Said Harry, "although I suppose I do wish that his nephew was a Howard and not me."

For another time Dumbledore gave him a concerned glance.

"' **Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.'**

' **Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'"**

"Maybe I should change my name." muttered Harry, not really meaning it.

"Don't!" shouted Ginny, then blushed when she realised she had said it out loud. Dumbledore and Hermione both smiled knowingly, although what they knew Harry couldn't figure out.

" **He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it."**

"Why _do_ they have such an old mindset?" Asked Remus. Harry shrugged.

" **The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect** _ **them**_

**How very wrong he was."**

' _How I wish he wasn't'_ Thought Harry.

" **Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive."**

"I should think not." said Remus with a smile.

" **He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high- heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half- moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore."**

"Other than the boots," Said Dumbledore, looking down from the book, "an accurate description."

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'"**

"How you knew so quickly I never know." Said Professor McGonagall.

" **He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop."**

"Cool!" exclaimed a first year, as others exchanged impressed looks.

" **He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady- eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

' **Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe- looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes."**

People who hadn't seen it or didn't know that Professor McGonagall was an animagus looked impressed. On a whim, she transformed into a cat and back to an almost wild applause.

" **She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

' **How did you know it was me?' she asked.**

' **My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'**

' **You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall."**

Some people laughed.

"' **All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'"**

"12? Ha! I went through 15!" Said Professor Sprout.

Dumbledore chuckled.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

' **Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living- room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'"**

Dedalus Diggle - who had just walked in - blushed at this.

"' **You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

' **I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'"**

"Yes, all of you should've been more careful." Muttered Professor McGonagall.

" **She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something,** **but he didn't,"**

' _He tends to want you to be blunt._ ' Thought Harry.

" **so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'"**

"YES! He is." Said Fudge.

"' **It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore."**

"See!" He added. "He's not back!"

"' **We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'"**

"Huh?"

"What?"

" _Sherbert lemon?"_

' **A** _ **what**_ **?'**

"Yeah, what?"

"' **A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'"**

"They are nice aren't they." Said Harry.

"You _like_ them?" Asked Hermione.

"What, they're not that bad!" Said Colin Creevey.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, and continued.

' **No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone –'**

' **My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:** _ **Voldemort**_ **.'"**

Almost the entire room flinched.

" **Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who".' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'**

' **I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half- exasperated, half- admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right,** _ **Voldemort**_ "

More flinches.

"– **was frightened of.'**

' **You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort"**

Flinches all around.

" **had powers I will never have.'**

' **Only because you're too – well –** _ **noble**_ **to use them.'**

' **It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'"**

Madame Pomfrey blushed at this.

" **Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'"**

The smiles disappeared from most of the adult's faces in remembrance of what had happened.

" **It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now."**

Those who had been on the receiving end of this stare cringed.

" **It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer."**

"How can you be so calm, Professor?" asked Remus.

"I simply cringe on the inside." Said Dumbledore with a smile, although it fell quickly.

' **What they're** _ **saying**_ **,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're –** _ **dead**_ **.'"**

Harry winced, but showed no other outwards signs of sadness, Harry's friends and many adults around the room bowed their heads in remembrance or respect as Snuffles whined.

" **Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

' **Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …'**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know … I know …' he said heavily."**

A tear fell from Remus' eye **.**

" **Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.'"**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly."**

Professor McGonagall sniffed.

' **It's – it's true ?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'**

' **We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'"**

Remus' dam broke and tears started flowing, silently, down his cheeks.

" **Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'"**

"Easiest source of information," Said Fred or George.

"Don't tell him we said that though." Added George or Fred.

"' **Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'**

' **I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'"**

"Do I not have anyone else related to me?" Asked Harry.

"Unfortunately, you don't, any last living relations were killed by death eaters or have vanished, and we assume the same about them." Remus answered, sadly.

"' **You don't mean – you** _ **can't**_ **mean the people who live** _ **here**_ **?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!'"**

"Harry." Said Remus. The urgency in his voice made Harry snap his head towards him, any trace of tears on Remus' face were now gone. "Were you, or were you not, safe there." Harry turned away. "Harry!" He persisted. Harry looked down at his lap. After 10 seconds of silence, only broken by the shifting and muttering of people around them, he muttered, barely loud enough for Remus to hear, "no."

Remus exhaled loudly. "We're getting you out of there." Dumbledore nodded, but continued.

"' **It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'"  
** Mrs. Weasley jumped up, "A LETTER!?" Dumbledore winced. "HOW ON EARTH DO YOU EXPLAIN TO SOMEONE THAT THEIR NEPHEW'S PARENTS HAVE DIED?"

"I do believe that I made a rather large mistake that night." Answered Dumbledore heavily.

"Molly," muttered Mr. Weasley, "What's done is done, there's no use fighting about it." Mrs. Weasley sat down, fuming. Dumbledore continued, no twinkle left in his eyes.

"' **A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future – "**

"Wait… is there one?" Asked Harry. "Actually - don't tell me." He added.

" **there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!'**

' **Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half- moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'"**

"For that I actually thank you." Said Harry to Dumbledore.

" **Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."  
** Harry - who had recovered first from the sadness of the minutes before - laughed quietly.

"' **Hagrid's bringing him.'**

' **You think it –** _ **wise**_ – **to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'**

' **I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.**

' **I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?'**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them."**

Many people blinked in surprise.

" **It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**

"What on earth?" asked Ginny.

" **If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it."**

"And here's Hagrid." Said Hermione with a smile.

" **He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets."**

"Accurate description" Said Remus, with a small smile.

"' **Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'**

' **Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir.'"**

Snuffles wagged his tail, and Harry smiled down at him.

"' **No problems, were there?'**

' **No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flying' over Bristol.'"**

' _I really_ _wish I could still sleep like that.'_ Thought Harry.

" **Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet- black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning."**

Harry pretended not to notice the people glancing at his scar.

"' **Is that where –?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

' **Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'**

' **Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'"**

"Could you?" Harry asked hopefully, but not fully believing it was possible. Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid that I can't do anything permanent."

"' **Even if I could, I wouldn't."**

Normally, Harry would have been angry at Dumbledore, but even as he started to open his mouth to say something, he thought about it, as much as he might have had a better life without it, it did warn him when Voldemort was nearby or had a powerful emotion. Still, he frowned slightly and turned away. Dumbledore continued, eyes still without twinkle.

" **Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

A Ravenclaw first year asked, interestedly, "Really?"

"Yes, I've used it several times."

" **Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

' **Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss."**

Harry blinked.

" **Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

' **Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'**

' **S-s- sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c- c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –'"**

Remus' face fell again.

"' **Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door."**

"Aunt Petunia won't like that." Muttered Harry.

" **He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out."**

Harry felt slightly touched.

"' **Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'**

' **Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night."**

"Imagine having a motorbike like that." Said someone. Many people agreed - Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all looked wistful - although some - including Hermione - looked slightly sick.

"' **I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange"**

"Imagine having _that_." Said someone else.

" **and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

' **Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone."**

"Imagine _doing_ that." Said another muggle-born first year, who hadn't seen apparition before.

" **A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,"**

Many people scowled at the mention of her.

" **nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley … He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: ' To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!'"**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Said Dumbledore.


End file.
